


the hole in my heart you filled with you // sakuatsu fic

by oniishushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Love, M/M, Partnership, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniishushi/pseuds/oniishushi
Summary: sakusa kiyoomi had enough of his life, and he wanted to end it.but he didnt want to do die alone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	the hole in my heart you filled with you // sakuatsu fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read this if you are triggered with suicide!!!!
> 
> New full chapter will post as soon as possible

"yer know whats eating your insides, omi?"

"the black slug, duh"

"and yer know what can stop it from devouring?"

sakusa raised a brow at him, and atsumu chuckled.

"its love that can kill it, but seems like we both dont have any at the moment"


End file.
